The Master Sage
by OmegaKhaos
Summary: Naruto had it rough... but what if there was someone to guide him. Someone to train the young hero into something more than a shinobi. A sage... The Perfect sage. Godlike/Swordsman Naruto. Decent Sasuke. Decent Sakura. Council Stomping. Lemons later on.


**Hello to all the glorious fans. If you read the last iteration of this story, then Here You Go. If your new. Hi we have cheesecake. and as i feel we need to get a few things straight this will be a naruto GODLIKE fic, But that does NOT mean that there will not be struggles. and Speaking of struggles I need YOUR help with one. You see as I was mulling this story over and over in my head. There just wasn't any sort of villian that i could make that fit the criteria of EVIL, POWERFUL,AND DEEP. So as to avoid a kishimoto, I would appreciate if you send me a few characters but more on that at the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter1: Revelations**

**MS|MS|8 Years after Kyuubi attack|MS|MS**

Naruto, was a normal 8 year old. He had a family, they loved him...kinda. I mean they neglected him... but he still had roof over his head. He had a cute twin sister... that was rotten as could be. The more he looked at it there was no upside to his life. He may as well have been an orphan. And now was a little bit of a predicament. You see there was an attack on the village 8 years ago by the powerful Kyuubi no Yoko, and Naruto's old man beat it, but every once in while some one would pick a day to assault him or on today, his sister and his birthday, he would be damn near killed. Plus he had tried to talk to the Sandaime, whom he called jiji.

The villagers were just upset, that's what Jiji said, and what Jiji said was right...right. They just wanted to-

"KILL THE DEMON"

Yeah that. What was the demon? It couldn't have been Naruto, he was human... he thought. Well he breathes the same air, bleeds red like normal, He eats normalish things. Okay maybe garbage isn't the most normal food, but hey it'll get you by. Especially when your parents forget to make enough for you. Okay, let's think out side of the alleyway that we're slowly bleeding out of. Naruto surveyed the area around him. There were roughly 30 villagers in total, 27 civilians 3 Shinobi. Hmm, The Shinobi have a law about attacking people right, couldn't they get in serious trouble for this? Wouldn't that be bad for their careers? and why him?

"Kill the damned thing before the Hokage comes for it. That'll teach him to get a backbone." A scrawny man who looked to be paranoid and angry about what was going on. He couldn't of been upset about the beating, unless he didn't get a turn. Maybe there was something that angered him about a meeting, cause from the way he was dressed he was a civil council member. They controlled the day to day actions of the trade and production of goods. They were also the main reason that real estate prices were jacked through the roof recently. They were upset over the property damages performed by the Kyuubi attack. Anyway the man probably came from a meeting with the aged Fire Shadow so what did he mean by getting a backbone? Didn't humans have those already? So many questions.

"Kill what before who shows up?" An old sounding voice said. The entirety of the mob turned to see a tall, tanned white haired man holding a silver sheath in one hand while in the other was a strange looking crossbow. He was wearing a sea blue kimono.

The crossbow was about as long as the man's arms and was load with rusted iron bolts, the stock held in engraving that read 'crippler'. The strangest thing about the bow was the X shaped prod, where the strings were held and intertwined, looked as if someone crudely shoved a pair of twin double sided crosses through it. That or the fact that it was dripping blood. Take your pick.

"Gyakusatsu, what are you doing here?" a rabbit-masked woman asked. The now named Gyakusatsu walked past the crowd to the piece of their attention, Naruto. He saw the bloodied body of the boy, and scowled. He crouched before the boy and checked his bloody neck for a pulse. He found one and snarled.

"You're a tough one Nine, i'll give you that, so if these nice people fail to kill you, stay alive because i want to do it, when you become a ninja." Gyakusatsu said this while staring at the sky looking for something, when he found it his eyes widened and he ran off. Shortly after Naruto entered unconsciousness.

**MS|MS|?-?-?-?|MS|MS**

Naruto awoke on the ground of what appeared to be a vast forest and couldn't stop himself from flinching when consciousness took hold. He expected pain...agony...anguish...not ...well... nothing. He felt fine nothing wrong... and that scared him. You see Naruto is a smart kid. Not necessarily a member of the Nara, but definitely sharper than the average kunai. He figured when someone, or in his case several someones, beat you into a fine pulp it hurts, but he felt nothing. No pain. He was frightened because while no pain was good it didn't mean well.

Getting up he looked around and found the scenery to be appealing. It was a very large forest with large trees that had sprawling roots. Some were glowing green or blue while some were shining red. The strangest thing was the tree of black bark that all the roots connected themselves to.

"Naruto... Welcome." Who's voice was that, or What's voice was that. Naruto turned towards a small pond to see a tall man. He was standing with his arms crossed, his head bowed and his eyes were closed with a long nodachi sticking in the ground in front of him. The Blade was jagged yet looked to be the sharpest thing in the world. The handle of the weapon was wrapped in pitch black linen, with sapphire diamond patterns. The man wore an ash colored kimono and had pitch black hair that cascaded down his shoulders. He had this aura of an insanely pissed off person that was really happy to see you. Weird.

"Who are you... and where are we?" was Naruto's confused reaction. The man opened his eyes and turned to the pond and smirked, not that Naruto could see.

"The subconscious is a beautiful thing. Always changing on what we call a whim. Welp i'm leaving." The man whipped around, yanked the sword out of the ground, and proceeded to walk off. Naruto didn't want to be left alone in this strange place by himself so he ran after the man and reached out. As he did the roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around the man. Naruto didn't want to hurt the man and the roots picked up on this as they released him but still blocked his escape.

"That answer your question kid?" the man said with a smirk plastered on his face. Speaking of his face there was a nasty looking scar tracing the left side of his angular jawline.

"Kind of. Still who are you?" asked a seriously confused blond.

"Hm, How does the clan heir not know of me. I would have thought Kushina-chan would have told you of the immortal sword in your blood. I'll talk to her later." The man adopted a thinking pose halfway through his speech and then continued. "Anyway, I'm Yuzuki Shisodo A.K.A Zanmato, the demon slaying sword. I've been with you most of your life, but only recently did I awaken through your eyes, so I'm still a little ignorant to your situation. Anyway I am your partner and will be for a very long time."

"Well at least i have a steady friend now, besides Sasuke. Do you promise not to leave." Naruto sounded really vulnerable, and he knew it. He didn't like it but you live this life and see if you're invincible all the time.

"Of course, kiddo." Yuzuki smiled

"I live in your mind, and everything you think affects this world. You see our souls are bound together thanks to the shinigami and the contract I formed with him. I serve the Uzumaki clan in its entirety until the child of destiny walks the earth. So, because I think you are the child, i'm gambling alot and helping you." Yuzuki smirked and was trying to be as charming as possible. Naruto looked at him scanning him and thinking over the man/sword's offer. If he turns it down he declines power, he accepts and it could drive him from his family. He didn't want to lose either.

"Listen kid, you've probably had a long night and it's only going to get longer. So let me explain a few things and I guess introduce myself."

_There was a time before the world knew chakra. There was a time when life was rough and the world barren. Before the Sage, the Gods watched over the humans with much interest. They fought for praise and often chose sides in rivalries. The siblings of Izanagi split themselves between three clans. Amaterasu took to the Yamato clan, Tsukoyomi to the Itami clan, and Susanno fought alongside the Buryoku clan. Each of these clans fought countlessly and the fighting got worse after chakra was introduced. Eventually the three clans dwindled each others members into the double digits. the Leader of the Itami clan had pledged his clan's loyalty to Uzume, and the Shinigami. In exchange, he asked for guidance on how to deal with the other clans for they would not lay down their weapons._

_He begged the Shinigami for a solution, and he got one. He received the Death Nail, an ancient necklace in the shape of a fang that granted the wearer immortality on the battlefield, but would drain the wearer's life force tremendously. To counteract this the wearer had to remove the Nail during the night leaving them vulnerable. The leader thanked the Shinigami._

_He turned to Uzume who asked why he pledged not only his but his families loyalty, to which the leader answered that because of her close association with Amaterasu, he hoped that she could lower tensions between the Itami and Yamato. Uzume rewarded his cleverness with the sacred mirror of the heavens. With it he could reflect the evils of man back towards his enemies._

_So the fighting lasted one hundred more years until the clan head had twin boys born on June 21st. To determine an heir, they trained the boys in the growing arts of the shinobi and molded each one into leader with two armies each. This began the Painful Civil War and lasted until the calmer brother, Enman won. His brother, Tsumi, was placed as the head of the branch family and would become head if Enman died without an heir. Needless to say as too where this led._

_Enman did have a son on December 22nd, but shortly after was assassinated by Yamato clan members. Tsumi took the position of clan head until Enman's son came of age. Oh and Enman's son was me, Yuzuki Itami. My father left many things in my possession, such as his blade, Itai Yoru. My uncle was a good man at heart, even if he was a sore loser. I was trained for 14 years in swordsmanship and chakra usage. We Itami prided ourselves on torture techniques and genjutsu. When my elemental affinity became prominent, My uncle revealed to me that he had orchestrated my father's death. He asked me if I hated him. I said yes, not because he killed my father, but that he didn't tell me sooner. I am a very forgiving man, and I told my uncle, no I told Tsumi, that I wanted to kill those who carried out the contract._

_He gave me names, a list of five. So I hunted them all down, and slaughtered them on a full moons night. When the deed was done the patron gods of my clan, came to me telling me of a massacre. The Buryoku and Yamato had called a truce and would annihilate all the remaining Itami. I asked, no I begged for them to help me stop this, but they only said that the best they could do is let me even the field. I received the Death Nail that our founder had worn, but Tsukoyomi blessed it stopping its draining effect. Uzume gave me Lady Amaterasu's blessing, allowing me enhanced physical strength and the use of her sacred mirror. With these gifts I took my rightful place as the Itami head, and ordered every single soldier that could fight to stay in their homes and protect their families. The Itami didn't have the resources of the Yamato, nor were we as robust as the Buryoku. What we did have was special tunnels a midst our village that served for escape routes and for catacombs._

_When the clans marched into the village, they cut our cattle to ribbons, and our soldiers were no match for the combined might of the warrior clans. The tunnels were soon filled with rushing bodies and death permeated the area as the attackers pincer-ed my people. They died by the dozen. When all was said and done, My fellow heads met me in my home, and spoke as if I was beneath them with the Yamato saying,_

_"You Itami were always weaker, using you're minds rather than the body to get stronger. You rely on your gods to hold your hand and pray for the easy path, while we only ask guidance. Pathetic." Now I have always been a stoic man, it takes a lot of little things to piss me off, or one right thing, and he said one right thing. I moved quicker than I thought I could and I plunged my blade to the hilt in his chest, and I watched the light simmer out of his eyes. That was the first time I truly saw Death, and I liked what I saw. I turned in time to see the Buryoku head bring his hammer to my head and I wouldn't be here had it connected. I tortured that bastard with my blade, I dismembered him slowly, and I wasn't done until he stopped fighting._

"And that's my story."

"WOW, you fought alongside gods, and were impressing them. What are you?" Naruto's expression was between awed and terrified. Here was a man turned weapon who had pledged his SOUL to his family and had suffered far more neglect than himself. It was almost saddening.

"I was human, weren't you listening? Besides it wasn't my mortal powers that impressed them, it was my Will."

"Your will?"

"My drive, my reason to exist. I slaughtered two enemy clans alone, yet I felt only regret because I failed mine as a leader. There was no pride, no celebration. I wallowed in my own despair for the rest of my life. I never found love. I never felt hate. Only sadness that my family was gone, and that I had practically ordered their death. Most men would have killed themselves to end the misery, yet i endured. I felt it would've been wrong and selfish if I didn't suffer through my life, which was lived both running from my past and for it. That is what impressed them." Yuzuki's deep gray eyes turned back to Naruto, who was looking over the pond to a pedestal that had risen out of the water.

"Oh what's this?" Yuzuki grabbed his blade once more and circled the pond to the new addition and read the plaque that was hanging on it.

"Memories? Think they might be yours?"

"Probably."

"Can I take a look? Please."

"Sure, but I don't know if you'd like it." Naruto sounded calm about the whole thing. Yuzuki laid his hand atop, but quickly retracted it and fell to his knees. He closed his eyes and regained his composure. He slowly turned towards Naruto and saw him in a new light. He silently swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to change the boy's life. A simple enough task, all he had to do was teach Naruto to manifest his weapon form, and use it properly which few have ever truly been able to do because of their own individual bullshit. Naruto may actually be able to use the different modes, but that's only a maybe. Either way this changed a lot about the situation...

**And there it is folks. A whole year and I am back baby. This is now my sole passion, but as Omegle likes to say I write slow as fuck.**

**Now as I said at the beginning, I need Bad Guys. I'm a nice guy and all but putting three anti me's in to the situation, is a little weird... and cliche. **

**Send me a:**

**Name-**

**Outfit-**

**Gender-**

**Affinty-**

**Bloodline-(if applicable)**

**Country of Origin-**

**Personality-**

**Oh and before I forget, send me some missions I could have our young Hero undertake.**


End file.
